LUFFY HAREM: The King Who Rule The Ocean
by utbu
Summary: TIme travel fic! OOC Luffy. Different DF Luffy, Multiple DF Luffy. The war between The Goverment, The Yonko's , The Sichibukai's and The Worse Generation Happened. The betrayal of Red Hair Pirates cost luffy's entire crews, even luffy is died by shanks own hand. one of god of fanfiction utbu (the author, me) doesn't satisfied with the result, so he decide give luffy second chance.
1. Chapter 1 Talk With A God (Author)

**Disclaimer: One Piece not mine, though if id did i will put more female member in his crew and give luffy harem, unfortunately it's really not mine.**

 **LUFFY HAREM: The King Who Rule The Ocean**

Summary : TIme travel fic! OOC Luffy. Different DF Luffy, Multiple DF Luffy. The war between The Goverment, The Yonko's , The Sichibukai's and The Worse Generation Happened. The betrayal of Red Hair Pirates cost luffy's entire crews, even luffy is died by shanks own hand. one of god of fanfiction utbu (the author, me) doesn't satisfied with the result, so he decide give luffy second chance and send him to the past. mostly follow the canon, and warning bad gramar and short chapter. dont like dont read it.

Chapter 1: Talk With A God (Author)

luffy is standing with body full of blood, in front of him is the man who give him his hat and his dream. `why shanks? whyyy? why did you do that!? they are my crew! my family!` with his exhauted body luffy demand an explanation. `this is what you call a war luffy, this is the risk that you took when you start this war luffy`. with that shanks stab luffy with his sword. with the eye full of hate, luffy glared to shank and give his last word `fuck you shanks` with that luffy is dead.

in the realm between dead and life, luffy is standing on nowhere. nothing, not even the ground exist. only darkness around him. `where am i?` luffy talking to himself. as no body around.

`so you are finally awake Monkey D Luffy` someone said, but no one there. `who are you? show your self. tell me why i'm here? where am i actualy?` luffy said. `calm down luffy, let me introduce my self. my name is Utbu, i'm one of the people called as god of fanfiction or in another name the AUTHOR. as for why you are here, i interfere the shinigami when he try to took your soul after you dead, then i took you here. the realm of nothing`

luffy now remember that he is dead in the hand of shanks, his own idol. that make him remember how shanks kill his friends. and suddenly become depressed. `so i'm dead huh?` luffy said. `please don't be depressed, i took you here because i don't like what happened to you. so i decide to give you a second chance`.

` second chance? what do you mean?` luffy face is brightened hearing some hope. `i decide to send you back in time luffy, to the time when you don't even have that hat. so you can start every thing from the very begining` the author said. `the very begining` luffy mumbled. `yes luffy, but that isn't without cost, there is a price of cource` said the author.

luffy didn't need to think long, he will do anything to save his friend `what ever the price, i will take it. as long as i can save them, how much you` luffy said. `good, as for the price. i don't need your money, as if your money can save my financial problem. we are in different word so the currency is different too. the only one that i want is a good story. so i want you to promise to follow my words. or i can take you to the dead like i give you the second chance` the author said

`fine, what is it you want me to do` luffy said. `ok, hear me carefully. first, i don't like the world goverment, so i want you to swear that you will anihilate as much as possible everyting that related to them, that include the marine` say utbu. luffy dont like the world goverment and marine too since the incident of ace `ok, i'm fine with that` luffy's respon.

`second, i want you be more commitment as captain. dont let any body looked down at you including your own crew. i know you hate formalities but i want you be much more respected by them` he said. luffy take little time to think `fine, i can do that.`

`and the last is, you should take more female member to your crew. i don't care if it's need you to force them to be in. oh also you must claim them as your so the other member will not bothered them` utbu said. luffy is little confused `claim them?` he said. then the author give a sigh `you are an adult luffy, i don't need to give you a tell of bird and bee`. with that luffy blushed knowing the meaning. with nerves he said `o.. o.. okay`.

`alright, before i send you back there is something that you need to know, i will send you back to your 4 year old body, so you will need to regain your phisical power though you still have your current mental power, so your armament haki power is significantly down. though your observasion and Haoshoku Haki will not be influenced since both is purely mental power`.

luffy nodded hearing that. `also i will give you 3 devil fruit, so you don't need to take that bastard red hair's stupid gomu gomu no mi` the author said. `three? did't its dangerous to eat multiple devil fruit?` luffy said. then he said `it's indeed dangerous. but thats for people who don't know devil fruit works. just promise to never tell anybody, the key having multiple devil fruit is never eat same type devil fruit, or you will explode. take sample of blackbeard when he took gura-gura nomi from whitebeard, blackbeard has logia yami-yami no mi and the gura-gura no mi is paramecia`. now luffy understand why blackbeard is not dead when he consume 2nd devild fruit.

suddenly infront of luffy appear 3 devil fruit, `that's luffy is the devil fruit that i mention, 1st is Goro-Goro no mi the strongest Logia`. then luffy said ` Lighting? isn't that the bastard who call himself god ability?`. `you are right luffy, thogh since i give you this to you, enel will have another DF power`, and the second luffy is Drago-Drago no mi strongest zoan type the fire dragon ruller of the sky`. luffy now cheered `cool! dragon`.

`and the last luffy, is jikan-jikan no mi strongest Paramecia. though the name is time-time fruit but you cannot turn back time, but you can make time slower like that noro-noro beam, also that you can make time faster too at your will, not only that this DF ablility can make you invisible like suke-suke no mi thoug the different is not event obvservation haki can detect. this should be noted, you must master this power first it's prety usefull DF`.

`now eat them luffy, i have change it's taste so it will tatse just like the original fruit, not like the gomu-gomu no mi`. then luffy eat the the fruit `it's true, it's very tasty` after eat them then luffy is absorbed into vortex, sended to his four year old body. `good luck luffy, i put prety much faith in you`.

And that's will be the first and last, the author participate in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2 In The Past

**Disclaimer: One Piece not mine, though if id did i will put more female member in his crew and give luffy harem, unfortunately it's really not mine.**

 **LUFFY HAREM: The King Who Rule The Ocean**

Chapter 2: In the past

Now luffy awaken in his 4 year old body. 'never think i will go back to this place again'. he remember this the time when Garp leave him alone in jungle for the first time. he think. "oh no, seems like i need to train my body from the begining again" he say to himself after releazing he is in a body of 4 year kid. luffy start to get out from a small cave, and walking out. But after a few step he fell. all of his body fill like burn, his bones feels like brokens. "aarrggk.., AAAHHH!". too much pain so he scream very loudly.

thats going for 15 minutes, all the experience he had in his previous life following him to the past. every minutes represent every year that he has passed in the future, even his scars now comeback to him.

"Thats freaking hurt!" he yelled at no one. after that then misteriously he found a letter beside himself. then he read it

'to luffy,  
i'm sorry for not updating your story about 3 month or more, i have my own reason. and i'm sure the readers don't want to hear my reason. thats why i decide to give your phisical power back as my apologize. use your power wisely luffy.  
from your god, utbu'

"hmm well, since my power back too. i think i will start train my devil fruit power first" like a crazy man luffy talking to himself.

after 3 month passed, Garp came to pick up luffy from the forest. he is surprised when he saw luffy. luffy look buffed, luffy shirtless body showing the muscles he have. then Garp is stupid enough to think that his training regime is success.

6 year latter, a boy with straw hat stared at the sea for along time. he look at his straw hat, 'shanks, why he is so different? how can kind people like his crew betray him in the future` that's what in luffy mind since 3 year ago,

Flashback  
 _luffy is with red hair pirate, they decide to leave foosha vilage "hey luffy, you sure you don't want join us?" that shanks who said. after he saw luffy took down higuma a mountain bandit with bounty. he saw luffy had great tallent. "nope" thats luffy answer, he already decide he will have his own crew like previous time._

 _"how can i become pirate king if i work under you, i will never join you. i will make my own crew" luffy said that. the word of `pirate king` remind shanks of his old captain roger. "pirate king huh" shanks than put his hat to luffy "than i will trust you with this hat, give me back that after you are strong enough to be pirat king. good by luffy" with that shanks leave._

End Flashback

'i need to findout that, the reason why shanks betray me in the future' luffy think, then luffy pack his own bag. he plan to leave the island sooner, he need another training place, the place where there no connection with his gramps.

when he walk to his boat, he saw ace waiting for him "so luffy, you sure want leave to day?" ace speaking. he will feel lonely without luffy. "yeah, i need to train in place where gramps know not". while preparing the boat he said to ace "after all, i'm not the one who promise that will leave after 17" he grinned.

ace start regreting his promise to sabo "why would i promise to do that, i wish sabo was here so i can revoke that promise. it's unfair that you refuse to promise back than" ash said only making luffy laugh. yeah it's already a year after sabo's supposedly dead.

"you don't have to worry ace, i dont plan to go straight through grandline now, i just leave so i can train to be much more strong. and i can't do that here since no one can teach me. i indeed respect sabo so i will go straight to grandline when i'm 17" luffy said.

"so i'm still the first one who going to grand line. its good to hear" ace said. "yup, see you latter ace" luffy start the boat. "good bye luffy" that's what ace said.

what will luffy do after leaving? where is he going? will it be need 3 month again for the next chapter to update? will the readers forgive this bastard author (me) who release the very short second chapter after 3 month? so readers, please give some review. flames will be ignored, if theres to much flames i will not even bothered to read reviews anymore and try to keep continue this fic by my own.

that's how the second chapter end. thanks for reading this chapter.

you dont need to read this note (not important one)  
believe it or not, your reviews is deciding how this story work, i find my mistake when i got review that said something 'this fic destroy sacred bond bettween shanks and luffy`. after read that, i think many thing, about how will i keep this story following canon if i destroy that so called sacred bond?, i'm not talented writer who can make original idea from the begining. that's why i keep luffy's hate to shanks vague. and because of that i'm deleting my future chapters that i plan to update, and create new second chapter.


End file.
